1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wetness notification system.
2. Description of the Related Art
R.O.C patent no. M403327 discloses a diaper having a wetness sensing device. The diaper includes a first non-woven fabric layer, two strip electrodes, a second non-woven fabric layer, a liquid absorbing layer made from a liquid absorbing material, a liquid-proof layer and two metallic sockets. A first side of the first non-woven fabric layer absorbs a liquid excreted from a human body, and the liquid permeates to a second side of the first non-woven fabric layer. The strip electrodes are attached onto the second side of the first non-woven fabric layer, and the strip electrodes are electrically connected when they come into contact with the liquid. A first side of the second non-woven fabric layer is attached to the second side of the first non-woven fabric layer and to the strip electrodes, and the strip electrodes are thus retained between the first and second non-woven fabric layers. The first side of the second non-woven fabric layer absorbs the liquid, which permeates to a second side of the second non-woven fabric layer. The liquid absorbing layer is attached to the second side of the second non-woven fabric layer, and absorbs that liquid permeated through the second non-woven fabric layer. The liquid-proof layer is made from a liquid proof material. A first side of the liquid-proof layer is attached to the second side of the liquid absorbing layer, and retains the liquid that permeated through the liquid absorbing layer to prevent the liquid from leaking out of the diaper. Each of the metallic sockets has a first engaging portion that engages with a respective one of two engaging bodies of an electrical detection device. This enables the electrical detection device to detect the electrical conduction between the strip electrodes when a liquid is excreted, and to send a wetness notification signal for notifying a guardian to change diaper according to the wetness notification signal.
However, the electrical detection device requires a battery for operation. Due to absence of a low battery notification mechanism for notification when the battery is low in power, untimely changing of the diaper may lead to skin allergy, rashes and other skin diseases. Moreover, the strip electrodes are sewn into the diaper, and sewing increases labor costs and may cause a rise in defective products.